Du Völlar Abr Wydra
by KatStarr32
Summary: The Plains of Fate. Book 4. Will Eragon win Arya's love? Will Saphira find a mate? New friends? New riders? Who are the shadowy creatures and what is their secret? S/? E/A M/OC T/?
1. Part 1

Please Note that this is my first story. I am only an eighth grader, and that I first posted this on a different site so the chapters are in parts. Also the first parts I post will have several smaller chapters in them I apoligize if this frusterates you.

My book IV: Ending

Chapter 1: Mourning the Sage

Eragon lay against a tree by the beach, he had been hear for 3 days after fleeing from everyone soon after explaining what had happened to his Masters.

-----------------------------Flashback

"….and that's what happened". Eragon said emotionlessly.

"Eragon I'm so sor- "Nasuada had tried to say as Eragon dashed from the room after muttering a quick spell so that no one could follow him.

Arya starred after him shocked at the out burst, even Eragon usually tried to control himself better than this. _Well he has lost a lot, now even his masters are gone to. Poor Eragon. No he has not lost more than me no one has. _She thought bitterly. As Nasuada interrupted her thoughts.

"You may go Arya," Nasuada said sounding extremely stressed.

As she turned to the tent flap to leave Nasuada spoke once more "Wait. Arya, what is wrong with Eragon, he seems off today".

She turned slowly.

"I am not sure and for whatever reason though I am sure he will be fine," She said sounding solemn though if you really listened with and underlying tone of worry, confusion, sorrow, mourning and for some reason coldness.

As she turned around though Nasuada could have sworn she saw tears glistening in the warrior princesses eyes with utmost caring in her expression.

--------------------- End of flashback.

_Eragon you should eat_, the-partner-of-his-mind-and-heart Saphira said, _also you should return to the Varden. Nasuada and Arya will be worried you have been gone for many days. Our masters would not want us to endanger our chances of beating the empire my spending all of our time mourning._

_No I will eat when I go back to the Varden I do not wish to speak with anyone about our masters perishing, I just need to be alone, _he said remorsefully.

_Well I am hungry and need to hunt, _Saphira said grumpily, _I have summoned Arya here and she will take you back to the Varden when you get there I will be waiting at your tent, _with that she looked at him tenderly once, then unfurled her sapphire blue wings and launched herself into the sky.

Chapter 2: Equal pains

Arya ran over the sandy beach leaving no foot prints behind because of magic, not wanting to be exposed or followed to where she knew Eragon was mourning.

As she ran she thought about the confusing things that were swirling around in her head.

_Ash. Hear is the clearing of trees up ahead._

_Where is Eragon? I can sense him but I cannot see him._

That's when she saw him leaning against the tree, hidden from view almost completely by the thick tree roots. She walked over to him.

"Eragon we must go back to the Varden you are needed".

His tone was bitterer than she had ever heard from him before " Why should I? No one has lost more then me no one suffered more?"

Arya brought her hand down across his face with such force that a loud THWACK echoed out.

"How dare you say that, I have lost everyone except my mother, who barely acts as if I existed until 6 months ago before that she punished me!" Arya thundered outraged.

Eragon roared back equally angry, "At least you knew your parents mine are both dead I did not even know one of them, and I never knew Brom as a father," he wincing as he spoke Brom's name.

For some reason Arya suddenly burst out crying" I am sorry Eragon I do not know what has gotten into me lately. I should not take my anger and sorrow out on you."

Eragon rushed forward as he sensed her falling catching her close to the ground inches away from a rather sharp rock.

The last thing Arya heard before she fainted was Eragon saying" We have endured equal losses and pains, pomunuria fricai".

******************

Arya woke to the sound of a fire crackling and crickets chirping. As she pulled herself up from her lying position she looked around to see Eragon smiling at her. _Why is he smiling wasn't he mad at her for hitting him and yelling at him? _

"Eragon why are you smiling? Aren't you mad at me? "

"No," he said "we have both been through our troubles and you seem better now, and know you are not alone you still have me and Saphira, as well as Nasuada. "

At that moment she realized she had not lost everything she still had Eragon a very close friend.

"Thank you Eragon for letting me get that off my chest I was so tightly wound on not letting my emotions show that I snapped on you and I beg your forgiveness Eragon".

"Of course I forgive you Arya you are not an animal you have feelings too, everyone snaps once in a while."

"Shall we go then?" she said wearily.

"Alright," he said his smile faltering.

As they set off, Arya thought, _he is wise, kind and caring far beyond the youth of his years. He has matured slightly._

* * *

They made it back to the Varden as the sun was setting on their backs.

"We should probably go talk to Nasuada now we need to discuss our plans," Arya said.

"What plans?" Eragon asked suspiciously.

Arya sighed. "Eragon though we elves do not believe in gods we do have funerals, to celebrate the lives of the deceased. You intend to go do you not? It is required, he was your ebrithil."

"Oh." Eragon spoke surprised, "Yes we must leave soon I assume then."

"Aye. We probably should have already left," said Arya sighing again.

"What?!" Eragon yelled.

"Why have you not informed us of this already!!?" Eragon said annoyed.

Arya spoke calmly still, "We didn't want to disrupt you."

"Fine but if you are coming I am leaving tonight with or with out Nasuada's permission". He said arrogantly.

"I will see you in an hour then," Arya said, as she strode off.

Eragon went straight to Nasuada's tent pausing for a second has the Nighthawkes permitted him entry.

"Eragon," Nasuada greeted him.

"My liege I wish for you to renounce my oath of fealty, I will continue to help the Varden but the only free rider in Alegasia should not be bound to one group." Eragon smiled in his head he presented his case well she could not deny him.

Nasuada smiled "You are free Eragon you present your case well I see you have finally learnt to play this came and speak knowingly".

"I know of your plans to go to your master's funeral I wish you would not but I have no power to stop you. I only have one request will the elfin guards stay to help protect the Varden?"

"Yes this I can allow though I would ask Queen Izlanzadi to order this of them, elves can be quite unpredictable," He warned her caution in his voice.

"Alright that is all you may go," Nasuada said wearily.

With that Eragon strode from Nasuada's pavilion to let Saphira know and prepare for the journey.

Chapter 3: Pain Just Pain and Misery (Murtagh PoV)

(Couple hours after Feinster's battle)

_H-he m-made us kill h-him T-thorn, they might've been able to help us and Galbitorix force us to kill him, not even Eragon will try to help us now._

_Oh Murtagh, Wolf eyes will always help us she won't give up on us and neither will Eragon we didn't kill him Galbitorix did Eragon will know he will help you must have hope Murtagh if you ever truly wish to be free you must not give up hope. The Varden never did and they continue to take over the empire. _Thorn thought has he washed a wave of comfort over my mind.

_Maybe, but we will be tortured horribly when we get back, I hope she gets away from the castle. She keeps trying to take the pain away when he tortures me._

_I hope as well, small one Shruikan will try to help her get out._

_Thorn we need to help the Varden they will not win if Galbitorix gets the egg to hatch._

_Oh they will small one if Wolf eyes gets away me and Shruikan made a plan to get her the swords she had and the egg out._

Shock passed through me, _Thorn why didn't you tell me I could've helped._

_No you couldn't HE checks your mind more than mine and I've got stronger walls I'm better at hiding things from him; anyways she should be out by now. Hopefully we will run into her on the way back then she can take our Eldunarya with her as well. _

_I am glad I have you thorn you truly are a brilliant Dragon. We never took oaths to not give her the eldunarya he said to not give it to any of the rebellion or the empire but she belongs to neither side she so loudly screams at Galby. _Thorn chuckled at this.

_Yes but she brings on more torture for herself how she stays quiet and unbreakable is beyond me she is stronger then the elf you spoke of, and yet so young._

_Aye she's been through much for her age more then even us. _Pity enveloped Thorn.

All of a sudden a howl ripped through the air cutting the eerie night of its silent death song.

Elation surged through us as we heard it was Sundarvar._ She made it Thorn, She made it…._

Chapter 4: Preparations

Eragon strode by row after row of tents, until he reached his own tent.

_I need to tell Saphira there is a funeral she doesn't even know yet._

Eragon walked towards Blohdgarm. " Hello Blodhgarm", he nodded in response "Shadeslayer" " I assume you know of the funeral to be held in Oromis-ebrithil and Gladr-ebrithil's honor."

"Aye."

" I was wondering if you and the rest of the guards would stay here and help the Varden just in case Thorn and Murtagh some how managed to heal themselves and return here to attack." Eragon asked politely.

"We do not wish to miss their funeral but we will do as you ask Eragon-vodhr" Blohdgarm said with deep loyalty in his voice, this shocked Eragon slightly they seemed to truly respect him now he thought shocked.

"Thank you Blohdgarm-vodhr," Gratitude in his voice.

"It is our honor to serve you."

Eragon merely nodded and continued into his tent.

_I should only bring Gladr, food and my amour. I will bring Domia abr wydra to Jeod maybe he can watch over this for me while we journey I do not want to ruin it._

_I am back Eragon._

_Hello partner-of-my-heart-and-mind._

_Saphira much has happened since you left……_

He went on to tell her everything that happened.

_Hmm. I suppose I shall take a rest before we leave then, you can put the saddle and bags on now if you wish._

_Alright thank you Saphira._

He attached the saddle bags. Then spoke quietly "I will go speak to Roran as well as Jeod then I will find Arya and we may leave, my friend."

_Alright little one._

He ran through out the Varden until he came to Jeod's tent and knocked quickly on the center pole.

"Come in_" _gravelly voice said.

He walked in silently.

"Ahh. Eragon you return once more."

"Aye Jeod, just for a quick visit though unfortunately I must venture to the elves soon. It looks like wealth has been struck by your wife once more?" He said as he looked around the now lavish and large tent.

"Aye you were right about the dwarves and their mead and I thank you for helping us like that, Shadeslayer." Helen said happily coming from behind Eragon.

"It was no problem I owed you for helping my cousin anyways."

"Since this a short visit I am assuming you need something?" Jeod asked.

"Aye, I was wondering if you had anything new on tunnels into Uru'baen, also I was wondering if you could look after the book you gave me I do not trust the movers that handle my things with something so important."

"Of course Eragon, and I'm afraid I haven't come across any thing new sorry my friend." Jeod spoke sadly.

"That's alright it's not your fault I'm sure Galbitorix tried to seal most entrances anyways."

"I must be off I wish to speak with Roran before I leave as well."

"Alright off you go then."

With that Eragon jogged quickly towards Roran's tent.

As he approached he heard a loud voice boom out "Going somewhere O Mighty Shadeslayer?"

_Roran_. He thought as he spun to face his cousin.

"Hello Roran just came to say good bye off to the elf camp for a few days."

"Why ?", he asked curiously.

"Though elves do not believe in the after life they do hold ceremonies to honor the deads life."

"Oh sorry 'bout that," Roan said.

"It's fine, just be careful I do not want to have to race to the Varden to save your butt," Eragon said chuckling.

"Of course not brother," He said as he bear hugged Eragon.

"I best be off then I said, I'd meet Arya in about 10 minutes," Eragon said.

"Well good luck with that then" He spoke with a smirk on his face.

Eragon ran back to Saphira and waited for Arya to arrive. 15 minutes passed before Arya arrived.

Chapter 5: Wolf Eyes

Girl's PoV

I looked up as I heard a loud roar coming from the skies. A magnificent ruby red dragon was diving to where I now stood.

_Thorn, Murtagh._

Hesitating slightly, I extended my mind to Thorn and Murtagh. Smiling as they allowed the contact.

_How are you two? I heard Shruikan roaring early and I thought something may've happened. _I thought as Thorn landed heavily and Murtagh jumped off.

_Something did happen wolf eyes. There was another dragon and rider at Gilead and _HE _made us kill them it was an elf and a huge golden dragon bigger than even Shruikan. We would've been killed but Murtagh knocked the sword out of the elf's hand and the rider had a fit we would've let them go but the black king decided to take control and killed them. _Remorse and guilt filled Thorn's every thought.

_Even worse we believe him to have been Eragon and Saphira's masters as well, now not even they will wish to help us._ Murtagh added sadly.

_You have little faith in our brother he may not be so quick to assume._

_Maybe, Kvindr, maybe not. _Murtagh thought.

_Either way he will be proud you help me to bring the dragon egg to the Varden._

_About that I want you to got the elves instead I believe they will be there to mourn for their masters so go there first. _Thorn said thoughtfully.

_Fine Sundarvar and I will head there first, now can you give me the eldunarya or must I take them from you by force._

_You may take them Thorn found a loop hole. _Murtagh thought proudly.

I laughed a bit. _Of course he did dragons are brilliant._

Murtagh handed me several pouches stuffed to the brim and heavily warded.

_Thank you, my brothers I will need to hurry to them I'm afraid there are a hundred or so soldiers up a head and I'm carrying to much to escape un-wounded or fight them off._

_Alright wolf-eyes run fast and may your travels be safe. Keep the egg guarded and do not get captured. I'm afraid he will kill you this time, and there is only so much Shruikan and I can do. _Thorn spoke worry coloring his thoughts.

_Of course, I will be fine I always am. Good bye Murtagh, Thorn be safe and try to escape I will miss you and thank Shruikan for me he is a good friend._ I thought as I hugger Murtagh and then Thorn around the neck tightly.

I watched as my brother climbed back into his dragon's saddle and took off with a roar.

I sighed as I took off running knowing there was no way around the soldiers, and that inevitably I would have no choice but to fight them.

I continued running until I saw the soldiers marching on the horizon.

_Sundarvar I'm going to need you here soon my friend._

My thought was responded with a long howl distinctly meaning he was coming to my aid.

With that I continued jogging until the regular human soldiers could see me then stopped waiting for them to approach. Whispering one of the few spells I knew to make the 4 swords and 4 daggers invisible along with the pouches I dropped twenty feet back.

_What a foolish mistake for them._ I thought rather sullenly to myself. _Always the same thing disgusting male soldiers who think I'm a harmless human girl that they can toy with and abuse. Not someone who could kill them before they blink._

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear a little girl traveling around by herself just waiting for slavers to come and get her." An ugly smelly man with a ratty beard said, making the other soldiers laugh rudely and boisterously.

"Well maybe we can have some fun be fore we give her to the slavers." Another said laughing nastily. Once again the others laughed.

"An who said I'd allow that?" I questioned strongly. The stupid soldiers merely laughed at this. I lest a smile creep over my face, and removed the spell covering my weapons.

The soldiers stopped laughing as they saw the heavy weaponry strapped to my back, arms, and hips. I smiled wider.

"You can't be serious a little girl like you couldn't even swing those swords let alone fight back." The first one who spoke said.

With that I crouched into my ready stance as I unsheathed the sapphire blue sword and the midnight blue sword strapped to my back. As I prepared to launch myself forward the soldiers still did not draw their weapons.

_Oh well they'll learn after the first_ _few are dead._


	2. Part 2

With that I launched myself at them, swinging my swords in a circle decapitating 3, then brought my swords back and stabbing 2 more threw their hearts. After they realized what had happened they immediately clamored for their swords or other things. As they did this I spun among them killing another 15 before they actually began to fight back.

A few minutes later there were about 45 left but I was peppered with wounds wearing no armor.

Another couple minutes and I had started to slow down a large gash in my right arm slightly impairing me. As I started to get really worried. I heard a loud growl and saw a black blur fly by.

I immediately realized in was my special-wolf-companion and started back towards the bags as I reached them I turned around to see all the rest of the soldiers dead, and Sundarvar running back towards me his abnormal fangs and claws still extended from the fight.

I extended my mind out to his as I ran towards a small forest. _Sundarvar meet me in the forest I need to rest I feel extremely weak and my whole body aches that was foolish of me too take them on without you there. _

With that I ran into the forest lying down against a tree. The last thing I saw before was Sundarvar's furry face….

Chapter 6: Shock Eragon POV

"Hello Shadeslayer."

"Hello Shadeslayer," Arya returned with a small smile.

_I've noticed she seems to show more emotion around us then before, little one._

_Aye. I've noticed as well Saphira ever since our talk on the journey back to the Varden it seems._

"Well shall we then?" Arya walked up and tied several small bags to the saddle as I climbed up Saphira and sat in the front tying my legs down. I reached down to pull her up and was completely shocked when she actually allowed it. I helped her tie into the saddle and Saphira took off as I lightly tapped her mental barriers with my own, she let me in after a moment.

_Yes, Eragon. _A bit of confusion noticeable in her mind.

_Sorry it's hard to talk over the wind. I just wanted to ask you a few things and warn you that flying long distance can get a bit uncomfortable._

_Oh alright. I'm assuming your questions are about the ceremony._

_Aye, I was wondering what was done during these?_

_Usually it depends on the person, for Gladr and Oromis it will happen like this first people will make speeches about their lives, you included, then some may give a gift to honor the lives of Oromis and Gladr then there may or may not be a few different contest this I don not know as of yet. _

_I know Gladr and Oromis are to be burned as is the way of the riders may Eragon and I be the ones, it just seems right that another dragon do this. _Saphira injected sadly.

_It is your right as their students so I am assuming you are to be allowed but you should probably ask the Queen first. Do you know if anyone found Naegling?_

_I'm afraid not but I surely hope so there was enough energy in that sword to move a mountain._

_Really? Oromis must of concealed energy in there for decades._

_Aye I do believe he did so I hope it did not end up in the wrong hands._

_You may as well catch some rest. You seem tired and this will be a long flight, I will awake you when we land later tonight._

Arya seemed to take this suggestion and about ten minutes I felt her arms relax and her head fall against my back.

_Poor Arya everyone has been grieving and she must not have gotten much sleep Saphira. _

_Neither have you little one, go to sleep I will wake you when we land._

_Saphira I couldn't do that, that's is not fair to leave you awake._

_You seem to forget I am a dragon Eragon I do not need as much sleep._

_But-_

_Eragon I'm warning you-_

_Alright, alright I will just promise you will land when the darkness settles in._

_Of course little one I promise._

That was the last thing I heard as I settled in to my waking dreams.

(Saphira PoV)

With little-one and little-green-eyed-elf on my back there wasn't many things I could do other then go up and down on the rising and falling drafts. I flew on pondering many things as the lazy-one-eyed-sun started to set on the horizon. As the sun finally disappeared over the line-of-darkness-horizon I felt a sudden strange to land in an upcoming clearing, in a small forest, deciding that having some coverage and to follow my instinct, I began to descend.

Entering Eragon's thoughts I woke him pushing him gently into consciousness.

_Little one, _I thought softly, _You must_ _wake_ _green eyes._

_Alright Saphira I will. _With that he pulled away slightly as I felt him softly shake Arya on my back.

(Eragon PoV)

I gently shook Arya as Saphira touched Down in the small clearing.

"Arya time to wake up just help me get the saddle off, and eat something then you can go back to sleep ok?"

"Mmmm, no it's fine Eragon I'll help you set up camp and what not." Arya spoke fully awake now.

I unbuckled myself and hopped down waiting on the ground for Arya, as she jumped off and hit the ground her knees collapsed on her and she fell forward just as I reached out to steady her. I chuckled slightly as I saw the tips of her ears turn slightly red in embarrassment.

"Thanks," she muttered softly.

"It's fine." I said smiling a bit. With that I returned to the saddle removing our bags from the saddle and setting them down in a pile, as I moved to remove the rest of the saddle, Arya went to the bags and got things out to for dinner. When I was done I turned to her and walked over sitting down by the fire and picking up the food she had pulled out for me.

We continued on eating in companionable silence.

Arya spoke breaking the silence, " Eragon, Saphira I searched the area with my mind and I think there may be someone else hear the mind seems soft of like an elf's but I can't get a strong reading also the mind seems extremely weak."

I responded by reaching out with my mind and checked the area. "I think your right Arya," saying this to them both with my mind and my voice as I finished eating.

"We should go find out. Saphira could you please stay here I don't think you can fit between the trees."

_No every time I leave you, you get hurt or in trouble! _Saphira responded worriedly.

"Saphira we will be fine we're not going far and if we think there is trouble we'll come back I promise, anyways if you were determined I'm sure you could get there!"

She considered this for a minute and seemed to agreed.

_Fine but if I say come back you do, am I understood you too?_

I looked Arya she seemed shocked Saphira was concerned for her too but brushed off, met my eyes and nodded.

"Alright Saphira we promise."

_Good then go ahead._

With this we stood up and ran through the trees running towards the mind cautiously. When we turn around the bend we utterly shocked at what we saw.

There was a humongous black wolf standing protectively in front of a small girl that could not be more than fourteen, looked quite a bit like myself, was covered in large and small gashes, and had several colored blades and other weapons strapped to her. Beside the girl there was 3 medium sized bags containing what seemed to be gem stones.

The wolf started to advance on us, I immediately showed him my palm and said" I am rider and friend. I mean you no harm, though if you will allow it I would like to heal your friend, I promise you we will touch no of your possessions, my friend."

Arya looked slightly surprised as the wolf immediately backed off while still staying beside the girl.

"Come on Eragon some off these gashes look deathly before the girl dies and she seems special. When she wakes up I want to talk to her. I think I've spoken to her before."

"Okay."

With that they walked forward cautiously and began healing the extensive injuries.

"I wonder what this girl did to get her self hurt so badly?" Arya asked after they had finally finished healing her.

"I dunno but what ever it was she has a strong body to be able to keep herself a live after that."

_I think you should wake her up give her some of my energy Eragon then wake her up. _Saphira said speaking up for the first time.

"Alright," I said as I transferred energy to the girl.

"Vakna." Arya said quietly.

The girl's eyes flashed open and as she saw what was in front of her, stood up in one fluent motion propelling us both backwards with magic and summoning 2 swords wordlessly crouching preparing to attack, wincing slightly expecting pain.

As one Arya and I drew our blades preparing ourselves to defend each other.

"Who are you ?" The girl demanded.

When neither of us answered she threw one of her blades up and flicked her wrist. The next thing we knew we were both pinned against a tree blades at our throats the girl still with two blades in her hands.

She spoke again" That was not a question it was a demand and I expect a response!"

"Fine I'm Eragon Shadeslayer and this Arya."

"What not gonna add the drottingu?" The girl asked with a smirk.

_What else does this girl know?_

Chapter 7: Explanations, of the Eyes

Kvindr PoV

I watched in horror as Arya Drottingu broke away from my spell and tore her elfish blade from its sheath and swung it at my side. Acting on instinct I immediately raised my right hand to deflect the on coming blow, unsheathing the three silver claws that came out from in between my knuckles, wincing internally as it happened.

As her sword struck my metal claws the sword broke into several small pieces. Both Eragon and Arya stopped and starred at me as I retracted the claws from my hands.

_Barzul. I'm screwed._

Both looked at me in horror as they spoke as one "What are you?"

_Sigh._

"If you promise to not harm me or my friend Sundarvar, and not touch any of my possessions I will take the time to explain as you are the head rider now. The elf may know for reasons I will keep to myself."

They looked at each other and appeared to be having a mental conversation.

"Fine." They said as they swore what I had asked. "Will you promise not to harm us then?"

"No,"

"Why not?" Eragon asked angrily.

"Simply because I do not know the Ancient Language."

"Then how did you hold us back?" Arya asked confusedly.

I sighed," I only know the basics elements and other things that can be used to kill basically."

"Oh." Eragon said.

"I'm assuming you have specific questions you wanted, ask away then, but please one at a time my head aches for some reason."

"We will, but we ask that you come back to our camp where Saphira can see us she is worried, she does not trust you."

"Smart Dragon." A smile creeping over my face.

The two exchanged a glance. "Well lead the way then," Impatience seeping into my voice. With that I collected my bags and began to follow them to their camp.

As we came into the clearing I heard a loud growling roar coming from a large Thorn sized, sapphire dragon, she was a beautiful dragon, I thought as she tried to pounce on me but was cut off, by my half-wolf-half-dragon-horse-sized friend. He had leaped in front of me growling protectively, his long dragonish claws and teeth extended, feathered wings pulled out and prepared to fight.

Seeing Sundarvar Saphira stopped shocked. _Hah, I shocked a dragon._

I turned to see Eragon and Arya shocked again as well, I quickly surveyed the area, just a fire, some bed rolls and the remains of what was must've been a meal.

"Sundarvar letta," He did as I asked though my words were not invoked with magic.

I was surprised when Saphira immediately backed off and spoke to me privately saying, _You are a special one Kvindr Bromsdaughter, though you will have to tell him eventually motioning towards Eragon._

Surprised I bowed, and replied, _I had intended on it O-Queen-of the-Skies, who told you, father?_

_Aye Brom, told me this along with many other things._ At this I stiffened tightly and retreated from the great dragon's mind.

"Well go ahead, then. By the way my name's Kvindr."

Sitting at the fire Arya started.

"Where you at Gilead a year and a bit ago?" Arya asked stiffly.

Unintentionally I stiffened in horror.

"Y-you w-weren't the e-elf there w-were you?"

"Yes."

I starred at her in horror, "I'm sorry, I know what happened to you there Durza used to say he used you to use new torture methods to test, then he'd repeat them on me! I spoke with utter hatred of the monster that had been Durza.

Eragon finally spoke, "You were there that's horrible. I saw what he did to Arya, that bastard did that to you as well, you're a child!"

Hearing someone call me out on my obvious youth angered me, but I suppressed it and moved on.

"Move on, I have it's over and he's dead there is nothing that can be done to change the passed." Sadness seeping through me as I remembered mine.

Arya looked at me almost proud at my strength. "Alright were did you get the swords?"

I unsheathed the blades and handed Naegling to Eragon. "This sword rightfully belongs you, I got it from Murtagh. As for the daggers they are from a part of my past I do not wish to recount, it is rather painful, the other swords I will keep to myself until a later time."

Eragon looked at me gratefulness in his eyes. "Thank you, for retrieving my masters sword." I merely nodded in response.

Arya asked a question I'd expected from them, "What is he, and where did Sundarvar come from?"

I smiled and pet the wolf at my side, " Sundarvar is a half-dragon-half-wolf hybrid blessed by Shruikan for saving my life when he found me cornered by soldiers trying to take me to Galbitorix again, we have traveled together when ever we can ever since we are good friends. He has the ability of shifting from a wolf, to a shrrg, to his normal half an half form."

"Why would Shruikan thank Sundarvar for saving you wouldn't he want you back with Galbitorix?" Eragon asked.

This made a half smile half grimace come across my face as I shook my head.

"No, everyone assumes Shruikan serves his master willingly, he hates Galbitorix, he was a good friend when I was stuck in Uru'baen, he took the pain away when Galbitorix tortured me and strengthened my mind further with out the king knowing so I would give nothing away. If it is possible I will trying and save Shruikan from Galbitorix he is a good dragon that has been forced to basically slaughter his own race."

"I am sorry but knowing what he did to the riders I cannot believe this." Arya said.

Speaking with difficulty I said" It be the truth," in the language of no lies.

"I still do not believe you completely but I will give him a chance if an opening arrives." Eragon said unsurely.

"I suppose that is all I can ask."

"I've got a question," Arya said speaking again, "Who were your parents, you look quite a bit like Eragon?"

Eragon looked shocked, "Arya you can not honestly be suggesting that she is my little sister."

He said this as I sat motionless almost scared to answer Arya's question. Arya did not answer but merely turned to look at me, a million emotions and questions in her eyes.

I turned to Saphira brushing my mind against hers asking for permission, and being admitted a second later.

_I don't think I can answer Saphira, they won't believe me anyways._

_Do you wish me too tell them wolf eyes I have a memory as proof._

_Yes please, and why wolf eyes most wolf's eyes are yellow, mine are green-silver colored._

_It is because of the way you look at the world, never missing a detail always searching for something, yet never finding it, and you have a slight look of hunger that seems to never disappear, the true look of a roaming wolf._

_Oh. Okay will you please tell them then._

_Of course. _

Chapter 8: For the Dragons

Arya and Eragon watched with growing suspicion as Kvindr just sat there with a glazed look on her face shaking slightly. She sat there for about 5 minutes before she lost her glazed expression. Eragon was about to speak again until Saphira opened her mind to them all. Eragon felt suspicion from Arya, and fear as well as distrust from Kvindr.

_Little one, Emerald eyes, Wolf eyes parents are Brom Holcombsson and Selena of the black hand._

_You are lying, snake toung I name you Kvindr._ Outrage gripping both Kvindr and Eragon. Anger of distrust coming from them both. _Eragon _Saphira's voice angry as well,_ Maybe you have reason to distrust the wolf one. But not your dragon, I do not lie, Brom told me before his death, it was when he told me he was your father. _Pain gripped both of them as Brom's name was spoken, Arya sat there merely shocked at the amount of anger coming from the three.

Saphira showed the three her memory has proof forcing them to see it.

_Saphira sat there as Eragon slept talking to Brom. ' Eragon is my son Saphira this I promise you. I ask you not to tell him though he will not believe this anger and distrust will grow in him, it is for the best as of now, If a time comes I will tell him, you may tell him if I am dead for some reason, when you feel the time is right. Also if a child ever comes to Eragon and claims to be his little brother or sister the child may be telling the truth, Eragon's mother Selena was pregnant the last time I saw her but Ibelieve the child she was carrying to be dead none the less.'_

'_I will agree to this if only to protect him, but I'm am sad to here that Eragon may've had a sibling it would've made happy, he would not feel so lonely, he misses his two-leg family.'_

With that the memory faded out. Eragon looked shocked. As he realized Kvindr was crying, he moved around the now dying fire, and pulled his sister into an embrace as she cried. Arya stood up and walked over to them and spoke one word "Slytha" with that Kvindr was silenced as she fell into her forced waking dreams.

"Why did you-?"

"She needed rest," was her soft reply.

Eragon nodded and then moved Kvindr to a bed roll covered her up to keep her warm then moved back to the fire.

Arya came and sat beside him, putting a hand on his knee she asked "Are you ok, this has been a rough night for you?"

Eragon unthinkingly put his hand in hers. " I don't know, I'm kind of glad to know I have a sister, but I wish I had been there to protect her."

"She still has some explaining to do." Arya noted.

_Aye, but for now I think it is time for bed you two, what is to be done can be discussed tomorrow. Also you may want to contact the queen when the sun arises tomorrow._

_Alright I'm tired, anyways._

_Me too._

Arya got up and crawled in to her bed roll. Eragon going under Saphira's wing has Sundarvar reappeared and curled up against Kvindr laying a feathery wing over her body.

Kvindr woke up with a start. _What just happened?_ The last thing she remembered was crying Eragon holding her, Arya walking up to them and then blankness….

_Arya must've put me to sleep. I suppose it was necessary at the time._

Kvindr pulled herself up and looked around, laughing quietly at what she saw. Eragon lying half out of Saphira's wing Arya just visible lying mostly on top of him.

_I wonder if I should wake them or let them sleep?_

Hesitating she brushed her mind against Saphira's asking for admittance.

_Wolf eyes is that you ?_

_Aye Saphira it is indeed, is Eragon okay I suppose I gave him a lot to think last night?_

_He is fine now but still has many questions he wishes to ask you?_

_I will do the best I can do to answer them then. Do you have any more supplies?_

_No. Wolf eyes we only brought enough for one day cause we thought we would only be traveling this long but you gave us quite the delay last night._

_I will find some food for us then, do you want me to hunt for you?_

_No small one I am not hungry I hunted before we left yesterday, but could you pull Eragon and Arya apart if they wake up like this they will both have a conniption. _

_Of course Saphira, they are not together then I did not think they were but you never know?_

_No I'm afraid not._

_Too bad they'd make a nice pair the two of them._

_Eragon thinks so has well but it was a failed attempt._

_Oh poor Eragon and yet they seem to be the closest of friends._

_They are and because of this sometimes things can be awkward._

_Alright then I'm off to find food._

With that Kvindr stood up walked over to the two of them and tried to pull them gently apart. As she rolled Arya off Eragon, Arya sat up with a start being surprised to see Kvindr standing over her and Eragon being unusually close beside her.

"Good morning," Arya spoke softly.

"Morning," Kvindr said with a smug grin plastered to her face.

"What?" Arya demanded.

"Nothing I'm going to find food. You should probably wake Eragon and then contact the Queen."

Kvindr walked into the forest not waiting for a response.

Arya moved over to Eragon to shake him awake as Sundarvar stood up and trotted quickly into the forest going after Kvindr most likely.

"Eragon wake up, it's morning."

Eragon groaned at that and slowly rose up and shook himself awake. Looking around he asked with a bit of worry in his tone. " Where'd Kvindr go?"

"I'm right here," Kvindr said reemerging from the forest, "I went to go get food."

"That was quick," Arya commented dryly.

"I've been in these forests before I know where to find food quickly." Was her explanation.

As she laid out the food she had gotten Eragon realized something, "No meat?" He asked questioningly."

"What it is not like elves eat me and I haven't for longer then you have Eragon."

Grabbing an apple she gestured to the food and told them to eat.

"Why didn't you eat meat before?" Arya asked confused.

"I find it repulsive to eat something I may've been before."

"And that means?" Eragon asked.

Kvindr sighed "That means we have come to our next stressful round of questions, why do I have claws that come out of my hands? And by the way I'm sorry about the sword I didn't even know they were strong enough to break elf metal."

"The reason I was able to pull claws from my hands is because I was born with a talent called shifting. Both of you possess this talent but neither of you know how to control it, or have triggered it. The shifters are a group of elves and humans who talent who have the power to almost instantly shift in to what ever being they wish at will."

Both Eragon and Arya looked shocked Saphira already knew because of Brom.

"For example," Kvindr stepped back and switched into a silver wolf, growled howled then turned back into an elf and sat down.

Kvindr looked at the two's faces and burst out laughing. Eragon started to speak but was interrupted by Saphira _Can you turn into a dragon?_

As response Kvindr merely shifted into a sapphire blue dragon the size of a year old dragon. In a dragon's grating laugh she rolled over onto her back like a dog.

_You may have the form of a dragon but not the dignity or the pride._

At this statement Kvindr rolled over, unfurled her wings reared on her back legs roared loud and ferociously, baring her long claws and sharp death ending with a burst of sapphire blue fire.

Then leaped into the air just to faze back to her elfin form.

"She may not have the dignity but she definitely has the ferocity. Also she looks more like a wild dragon then you Saphira." Eragon stated awe in his voice.

Kvindr laughed "It's because my form is a wild dragon if I was a dragon rider my form would be almost identical to Saphira's, Arya's would be the same."

"That is the only thing I have to say about shifters if I stick around I will teach you both how to control the gift."

"I've got a question what are in the bags you risked your life for and where were you headed?" Arya asked.

"I was headed for the elves looking for the free rider, and in the bags you may chack for your selves except for the smallest bag."

Both immediately got up and went to the 2 large sacks.

"Eldunarya," They breathed together as Saphira roared again in happiness for some of the hearts being retrieved.

"You took these from Galbitorix didn't you?"

"Aye has many as I could carry and Murtagh's selected set." Kvindr spoke self pride in her voice.

"We thank you. You have given us yet another thing of hope." Arya said gratitude visible in her usually emotionless voice.

_What is in the other bag wolf eyes, we disserve to know it isn't the egg is it?_ Hope rising higher and higher in Saphira's thoughts.

Kvindr pulled the bag behind her as Sundarvar rose to stand above it turning into his half dragon form.

"It is but you will _not _touch the egg I have risked my life to many times to get the egg. letting it be vulnerable is not some thing I will let happen!" Kvindr said danger in her voice.

"If you truly have the egg may we at least see it this will e joyous news for the Rebellion!" Eragon said excitement in his voice. Speaking to Saphira privately he said '_We might not be alone soon, Saphira!_'

"You may see it but touch it or harm it in any way and I do not care who you are I will rip you to shreds!" Kvindr warned. They both nodded eagerly. _Arya has a reason to be eager, though she does not know it yet…_Kvindr thought privately.

With that pulled the bound egg out of it's sack then unwrapped the cloth tied around it. They all gasped in awe at the large oval emerald egg, this was a baby dragon egg.

"Eragon I think it is time we contacted the Queen." Arya said slowly.

Eragon nodded then asked "You will let the Rebellion have it will you not?"

"The elves and the humans may touch it but it remains in my possession at all times I've been through to much to get it to just hand it over, no I will protect until it hatches." Kvindr said and Sundarvar growled in agreement.

"Wait before you contact the elves there is one more thing I must tell you." Kvindr spoke quickly.

"What is it?" Arya asked cautiously.

Chapter 9: The Beginnings of Freedom

Murtagh and Thorn had just gotten to Uru'baen after speaking with Kvindr and Galbitorix was now forcing his way through their memories causing as much discomfort as possible.

"You little brat you let the girl get away and then you let her take_ my_ eldunarya with her, I should torture you, Thorn and Shruikan for months, but I'm not going to because I am such a kind king, no you are going to got to the elves and you are going kill or capture the girl and you are going to promise me not to show mercy or give my eldunarya to any body, isn't that right Du Nángoröth Shur'tugal Abr Zar'roc."

Murtagh was surprised when he felt little inclination to do as he was told. _I almost free, and if I can free myself and thorn on this trip, then we can come back and get eldunarya and bring them to Eragon._

_A decent plan Murtagh, I feel his hold on me slipping away as well. But I can't fight with this tail._

Murtagh swore it in the Ancient Language. Then waited for Galbitorix to speak.

"You have an hour to prepare and leave." Galbitorix said in a false voice of happiness.

"But Thorn's tail he's not used to flying combat with three feet of his tail missing." Murtagh spoke worrying about the partner of his heart.

"Fine you have a week to recover. Then you must leave, but instead I will send one thousand elfin painless soldiers with you and you will take back Ceunon as well."

"Yes master." Murtagh said hate filling his voice.

Sorry it's been so long since last update!


End file.
